


[授翻][移动迷宫/Thominewt] We love taking care of you 我们喜欢照顾你

by matchaicecreamholic



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaicecreamholic/pseuds/matchaicecreamholic
Summary: Thomas病了，（发烧？）Minho和Newt一起照顾他。





	[授翻][移动迷宫/Thominewt] We love taking care of you 我们喜欢照顾你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We love taking care of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619995) by [graveltotempo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo). 



“该死，Tommy，你想都别想。”Newt说。

 

Thomas那天早上起床时就发了烧，现在还试图说服Newt让他进入迷宫。

 

“但是，Newt……”男孩嗓音嘶哑。Newt看了他一眼，这时Minho走进了医护室。他们俩问了医护工要怎么照顾病人，因为两人死都不会让Jeff或者其它林地男孩以任何形式触碰这男孩、脱下他的衣服。

 

Minho对两个人笑了笑，“宝贝，你们好吗？”他边问边在椅子上坐下。Newt压根没想过要回答，Thomas说：“我好热。”

 

Newt担忧地望向他：“你热得很难受吗？”

 

事实上，年轻的男孩正一边出汗一边发抖。“还很冷。”Thomas补充道。

 

Minho上前，将手放在Thomas额头上，“他的身体很烫。”Newt看上去更加担心了。

 

门被打开，Gally走了进来：“Jeff让我告诉你们，如果他说自己一会儿冷一会儿热，给他盖条毯子，额头上放条湿毛巾，这样可以让他在保暖的同时给身体降温。”他说话时完全没有看另外两个人，眼睛一直盯着Thomas。

 

Newt注意到这点，讥笑道：“好的，我们知道了。请问你他妈可以出去了吗？”Gally点点头，走了。

 

Minho看向Newt，“我想我们应该先给他换件衣服。他身上全是汗。”Newt看了看男孩，咬咬嘴唇，“还要给他洗个澡。”

 

“我就喜欢你们这样，自顾自的当我不存在一样。”Thomas嘟囔了一句。

 

Minho勾起唇角，“快闭嘴吧小汤米。”他用抱新娘的方式抱住他，“走，洗澡去。”

 

Minho要感谢灾难总部在医护室旁边建了个有浴室的特制洗手间。

 

他把Thomas放下，打开水龙头调节到热水，然后转向Thomas，后者抖得比之前更厉害了点。

 

“好了宝贝，现在你得洗个舒服的热水澡，好吗？”他问道。

 

Thomas试着自己站起来，不幸的是失败了，还差点跌到地上。Minho幸灾乐祸地笑，“嗯，看来你需要点帮助。”他耸耸肩，走向Thomas。

 

他小心翼翼、不紧不慢地脱下对方的衣服，然后扶他进了浴室。Thomas叹气，“我讨厌生病，感觉自己成了个大麻烦……”Minho摸摸Thomas的头发，“别傻了，小汤米。我就喜欢照顾你。”Thomas无力地看了他一眼，Minho只是笑着帮他洗完了澡。

 

Minho扶他出了浴室，拿了条浴巾把他裹起来，又用柔软的毛巾给他擦拭掉水珠。Newt带了几件柔软干净的衣物过来，把它们交给Minho。

 

Newt冰凉的手触上Thomas的额头时，后者微微抖了抖，但没有推开他。Newt叹气，“我觉得体温还是没降下来。”Minho正在给Thomas穿衬衫，闻言翻了个白眼，“大概是因为你并不是温度计，Newt。”

 

金发男孩对他沉下脸，离开了这间狭小的浴室。Minho自顾自笑了会，随后把Thomas抱回床上。

 

“好了宝贝。”他笑道。

 

Thomas舒服地蜷进毛毯里，Minho在他额头上放了一条湿毛巾，“有没有感觉好点？”Thomas点点头。

 

Newt进到房间里，手上端着一碗汤，“Tommy，你还没吃东西吧？”

 

男孩摇摇头。Minho摩挲着他的发丝，“他之前吃了，不过后来全吐我衣服上了。”他边说边看了Thomas一眼。

 

Newt再次叹了口气，在Minho的帮助下把Thomas的头移到自己膝上，然后小心翼翼地给他喂汤。

 

Thomas微耸了下肩，嘟囔道：“我可以自己吃。”Minho和Newt几乎同时翻起白眼。

 

喂完汤后，他们把他重新塞回床上，又换了条新毛巾。

 

“行了，小汤米，你稍微睡会好吗？”Minho要求他。Thomas半睡半醒地点点头，一边设法抓住Minho的衣服，一边猛地大力拽住Newt的手，“别走。”他喃喃自语，“留下来陪我。”

 

Newt和Minho交换了个眼神，随后走回床边。他们挤上床，把Thomas夹在中间。

 

“见鬼的，如果我发烧，这都是你的错Tommy。”Newt说。

 

但Thomas很快就沉入了梦乡。

 

当他再次醒来时，已经是傍晚了。Minho还躺在他身边，似乎在专心地画着什么，Newt不见踪影。

 

Minho感觉他的动作，翻了个身面向他，“感觉怎么样，宝贝？”

 

“好点了。”

 

Minho把手放在他额头上，点点头，温和地提议：“Newt去拿吃的了，不过你要不要先洗个澡？”

 

Thomas点头，在Minho的帮助下进了洗手间。

 

他们出来时，Newt已经回来了，手上拿着两盘食物，“我已经吃完了。”在Minho把Thomas放回床上时，他解释道。Minho笑出了声，拿走自己那份，Newt则开始喂Thomas。

 

这次Thomas的胃口明显好多了，吃得很有食欲。Newt笑着给他拿了药，Thomas一言不发地吃了。

 

之后Minho和Newt再次将他放回床上。

 

“伙计们。”Thomas开口。

 

Minho和Newt已经躺在了他身侧，闻言把脸转向他。

 

“抱歉，给你们添麻烦了。”

 

Minho皱起眉头，Newt摇了摇头，“你没给我们添任何麻烦，Tommy。”

 

Thomas叹气，“我让你们不得不来照顾我。”

 

这次是Minho回答了他，他亲了亲他的面颊，说：“但是我们喜欢照顾你，小汤米。生病的你比平时更可爱。”

 

Thomas的脸唰地红了，嘴角翘起。

 

Newt亲了亲他另一边脸，“好了Tommy，快睡觉。我们爱你。”

 

药开始发挥效用，但Thomas仍设法告诉他们：“我也很喜欢，你们对我的照顾。”

 

Newt拂去Thomas脸上的发丝，低声说了些什么，但他没听清。

 

可他能感受到两个男孩紧紧拥抱着他的力度。

 

 

**Fin.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author and her awesome work.


End file.
